A Toast to Those With Happy Endings
by inventory 815 o3
Summary: i coulsnt think of a title. squallXrinoach. 2 or 3 OCxOCch. 3 or 4 and give couple ideas. Rinoa transfers with her boyfriend. then drama starts. jus R&R. plz and thnk u.M for swearing, prolly drugs, alcohol, and violence later.


It's kinda hard to summarize, but pretty much my character and Rinoa switch to Balamb and we meet everyone and a lot is diff. it starts OCxRinoa but goes to SquallxRinoa and OCxOC. Other couples may be put in too.

Chapter 1: The New Kids/A Hard Night

I woke up to Jude Law and a Semester Abroad by Brand New. I jumped out of bed and showered. I looked at myself in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair was hanging in front of my face, in the middle of my eyes. My bright blue eyes looked different then normal, I washed my hands. I stopped to take time and look at the tattoo on my left hand. KCC was tattooed across the knuckles. The Japanese character for the five elements, earth, wood, water, fire, and metal, were tattooed on the part of my fingers just below the knuckle. I examined the WMD on the inside of my wrist, and then the number across the bottom of my palm. I threw on a black muscle shirt that revealed the tribal swirl I had on my shoulder, and some tight acid wash black jeans. I lit up a cigarette before heading outside. I grabbed my skateboard on the way out. It was gonna be one of those days. Today was my first day at some new school. Balamb Garden or something' like that. I'm Daniel, I'm 17.

I rode up to the subway station. I finished my cigarette and ran downstairs to catch my train. I saw Rinoa Heartily, my girlfriend, I ran to catch up with her. She made it into the train before the door closed. "Hold the door!" I yelled. Someone reached to hold it but some punk in black leather pants a white tee and a leather jacket stopped them. I saw his lips move. I got to the door right after it closed. I picked up my board and slammed it against the glass where the guys head was. The window cracked severely but didn't break.  
"FUCK!" I yelled. I waited for the train's end. It was going just fast enough for me to hop on. I jumped on the back and rode all the way to the next stop.  
I got off and looked for Rinoa. I bolted up to the exit and waited for her. When she came out, I walked up next to her.  
"Hey," I said. She turned to me and looked surprised to see me. She threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.  
"So what do you think this new school is gonna be like?" she asked.  
"I dunno, probably like all the other schools I've been through." I said.  
"But this school won't toss you out if you do anything wrong."  
"That sucks too." We talked about our weekend, at least the parts when we weren't together, for the rest of the short walk.

We walked through the massive front hall. All the students were running around trying to get to class. I noticed one that was showing off his fighting moves by the directory. He was flipping around, so I couldn't really see him very well. I could see he had bright blonde hair and a tattoo on the side of his face. I was about to go up to the directory, but I stopped and so did Rinoa. The same fuckin' punk from the subway. The two started talking then walked off. I went up to the directory and looked at it.  
"The office is on the third floor..." I said, "And the elevator should be..." I looked up at the elevator to see Rinoa stepping inside of it. I ran as fast as I could. I would've missed it but Rinoa's hand stopped it. She was laughing at me. I started tickling her. She hit my arms away, eventually. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her close. My face was just inches from hers. I could feel her warm breath on my face. Just as we were leaning in for the kiss the elevator door opened with a ding. We both smiled and let go of each other.

We intertwined our fingers as we walked up to the door of the office. The door opened tight when we got close to it, we didn't even have to stop. There were two chairs set out in front of a large desk littered with paper. The headmaster was chillin' in the chair when we walked in. We sat down and he just looked at us for about a minute. He jumped up and yelled, making Rinoa jump.  
"Hello, and welcome to Balamb Garden!" He walked over and violently shook our hands. He ran back around his desk and came back out again. He had two uniforms. "These are your uniforms-"  
"For school. We can use our uniforms for the dance, if we don't already have our own. That it?" I finished. His smile faded instantly, he dismissed Rinoa and told me to take a seat.

"What, you don't like being interrupted?" I asked confidently.  
"You better watch yourself boy. This has nothing to do with me. The kids here will slap that smirk right off your face. You may have been some alpha dog at your school. But this is the big leagues now. Just watch yourself." He warned gravely.  
I paid him no mind, "can I get outta here?" He waved his and arrogantly at me. I grabbed my shit and walked off. I found my dorm and changed into my uniform. I already missed most of first period, so I figured I'd get some sleep.

I woke in a cold sweat. It was dark outside. I didn't care. I took a shower, not bothering to think about the time or the dance. I threw on my uniform and walked to the Quad(a/n:is that where it was? O well w/e moving on). I saw Rinoa standing in the middle of the dance floor. I was about to walk up to her when I saw her look at something and point up at the sky. I followed her gaze and saw him. Leanin' against the wall like some fuckin' gangster. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. His dancing was pathetic. But he caught on and followed her as she led him around the floor. That cold thing creeped into my heart and told me one more time it wouldn't let go. I felt the chill of hate falling over me, and the sadness of what was going on. I already knew she was gone. She'd fall for him no matter what I did. I could see it in the way they moved. Perfectly, together. I turned away before they finished, I couldn't stand to watch it. I wanted a smoke. So I'd go have one.

I sat on the stairs. I laid down on my back. I was on my sixth cigarette. I'd been sitting for about 30 minutes. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. My blood started to boil. It wasn't who I thought it was. I ended up getting kicked in the head, sworn at, and tripped over. Very unexpected. I jumped up tossed my cigarette.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH. DUMB FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" then it hit me like a kick in the nuts. I got kicked by a high heel(in the head, earlier). I looked down at the girl laying on the ground. She was just laying there. I had no idea what was going on. But it felt like the end of something. I couldn't see the girls face. "Hey lady, you ok?" I asked quietly nudging her with my foot. I ran to her side and bent over. "HEY, GET UP!" I yelled. Her eyes were closed. I held my ear by her mouth to check for breathing, nothing, I checked her pulse, slowing, but still goin'. I straightened her out on the concrete. I pressed her chest three times, then blew air into her lungs. And of course with my luck, Rinoa walks out just in time to see this all from a distance. The girl awoke on the next try, she puked all over the concrete, I realized now that she was trashed. I picked her up and carried her inside. I set her on a bed in the infirmary, I didn't know what else to do. I walked out, heading toward the elevator. I looked up to see what the cold had warned, Rinoa and the punk were making out, I saw them right as the door closed. I turned to go have another smoke.

I know no ones gonna read OR review this. But w/e I love writing, and no one can stop me from doing what I love. But flame if u want. Just review.


End file.
